It has long been an objective in education to automate the handwritten pen and paper-and-pencil testing process and to develop a computer-based diagnostic and prescriptive student assessment system for use in tutoring and supplemental education franchises, corporate education and school-based learning centers. Educational testing organizations have strived to allow teachers and learning center personnel to administer a complete and accurate student assessment test battery using computers. In addition, once students have been assessed, it would be advantageous to automatically develop individualized student workbooks suited for each particular student, and then automate the assembly and delivery of instructional material required by the individual student.
Currently, when a student enrolls in tutorial or supplemental educational programs, he or she completes a series of primarily paper-and-pencil diagnostic tests to identify subject-specific skill gaps. Once these tests are corrected and analyzed against a given curriculum of subject-specific learning objectives, a teacher or supervisor outlines a personalized program of instruction through which the student will master the subject.
It is an object of the present invention to automate the testing process. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a computer system for administering a complete diagnostic test battery, including, as appropriate, vision and other tests. It is a further object to gather information suitable for assisting in the diagnosis, prescription, and instruction of students, and to maintain appropriate records of the process.
Once a student has completed a test battery, it is an object of the present invention to diagnose and analyze the test results to identify the student's skill gaps and produce a useful student profile. It is a further object of the present invention to generate a personalized study plan and prescription which can then be followed and tracked using an automated delivery system for instructional materials. In short, it is also an object of the present invention to generate more useful diagnostic, prescriptive, instructional and marketing information than the current battery of mostly paper-and-pencil tests presently provide.
It is yet another object of the present invention to develop a new automated assessment system to replace the mostly paper-and-pencil test battery presently administered in tutorial learning centers. Lastly, still further objects of the present invention are to enhance assessment, improve effectiveness, streamline test administration and use, increase profitability of tutorial learning centers utilizing the system of the invention, reduce administration and scoring costs, eliminate duplicate data entry between applications, support new educational product development, improve instruction, upgrade process efficiency, increase student length-of-stay, enhance quality control, and improve data collection.